You won
by Angelis023
Summary: Mistakes!sometimes they can be fixed but sometimes they can be deadly!And my mistake was.....Read and find out!and please! review...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **really guys, do you think if I owned any character of HunterXHunter, I would be here writing about them! Of course not! I would be busy locking that character in a small bottle…..BwahahahaEvil laughter

**Pairing: **read and see for yourself.

**Title: **You won

**Author: **Angelis023

* * *

Mistakes! Sometimes they can be fixed but sometimes they can be deadly. And my mistake was my slowly ness. Everything was calculated and well planned but my mistake made the mission fail and put my friends' lives in danger.

There they are, the Genei Ryodan standing in the middle of the hotel hall with Gon and killua. It was my fault they caught Gon and Killua but there was time to fix that mistake. And it's time to put the plan into action.

The lights went off and it was time for Kurapica to strike. She leapt above the counter and pointed her chain towards the head of the spiders but she was a millisecond late because she had to throw a knife with a message. Kuroro suddenly appeared in front of her. He punched her face and caught her wrists firmly. She struggled but he was stronger than her. At last when the lights came back, all the Ryodan blinked with surprise when they saw the Chain user caught by their leader. Gon and Killua were terrified; Kurapica gave them an apologetic look as the leader announced that they'll head back to the Hide out.

At the Hide out, Kurapica was chained by her ankles and wrists.While Gon and Killua were tied and watched by Matchi and Hisoka. "Let's torture them…" Feitan said as he sniggered. Nobonaga was mumbling about killing the chain user and other Ryodan members were talking in hushed tunes. Kuroro stood up and lift his hand "Enough!" he said firmly. All the members looked at him as he inched towards the chained blonde "Now, Chain girl what do you want me to do with you!" he smiled as her eyes glowed with crimson color. Kurapica was about to explode but she calmed herself and said "let them go! They don't have anything to do with this…." Kuroro smirked "They were following us…..now; I wouldn't call this nothing to do with the matter!" Kurapica shook her head "They did so because I made them do it…let them go!" after few seconds she added "Please…"

It was hard for Gon and Killua to watch their friend beg to save their lives. They wanted to protest but Kurapica gave them pleading looks that said / please…don't/ .

Meanwhile, Kuroro was considering the whole thing, then he looked at Kurapica "Okay…I agree…" then he signaled to Hisoka and Matchi to knock out the kids. Kurapica's eyes widened "Why did you do that!" she shouted, blood pressure rising. Kuroro smiled "They are just unconscious, don't panic!" Then Hisoka and Matchi carried the two kids as Kuroro told them to leave them some place far from the Hide out.

Kuroro signaled for Pakonda to follow him as he stood in the far corner of the room. They talked for few minutes then Kuroro returned with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Don't move!" he said to Kurapica while Pakonda was checking her gun, then she pointed it at kurapica's forehead. Kurapica changed her eyes to blue and closed them. A /BANG/ sound echoed through the abandoned building.

My senses returned, my head was throbbing as I tried to open my eyes. I found myself lying on the ground in an abandoned room. I sat up and I looked around me and found a raven haired man staring at me. He smiled at me and said "Welcome back ….Kurapica!"

"Who are you!" I heard myself ask, his smile got even wider "I'm your friend….Kuroro Lucifer." I was confused because the only friends I can remember were Gon, Killua and Leorio.

"What happened to me!" I asked.

"You were in a mission with me when you got hit and now you lost your memory…" he said simply.

"Lost my memory!" I echoed then I looked at him "But I remember my friends… Gon, Killua and Leorio!" I said.

"You didn't lose your whole memory….apparently…"

"Danchou! Hisoka and Matchi had delivered the….." a tall blonde woman entered the room but she stopped talking when she saw me. Kuroro smiled "This is Pakonda…she's our friend!"

"Hi…" I said smiling at her.

"Ah! Hi…" she said then she gave Kuroro a confused look. But he moved his hand in a way to wave her confusion away. Then he offered me his hand to help me stand up "Shall we meet the rest of the Ryodan!" I took his hand and stood up "The Ryodan!" I asked. He nodded "Yes…the Genei Ryodan… our gang…" he said leading me out of the room with Pakonda following us not so far behind. We went into a larger room. As we entered I saw 10 people staring at me. Kuroro began to introduce each one of them to me "This is Franklin…" he said pointing to a huge man with many scars on his face."Shizoko, Feitan, Shalnark, Hisoka, Matchi, Coltopi, Bonorofou, Phinix and Nobonaga…". The one named Feitan sniggered while Matchi glared at him. Nobonaga was mumbling something I didn't quite understand. While Phinix whistled and looked at Pakonda "Nice job Pako…" Shalnark pocked him with his elbow. I looked at Kuroro questioningly; he looked at me and said "This is our family and your family…"

"What does the Genei Ryodan do exactly!" I asked. "We are the most fear able thieves and first class criminals in the world…" he said.

She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes "Then…I'm a thief!" she asked.

"And a killer…" I added. Feitan was now giggling, she looked at him and then again at me "Why Gon, Killua and Leorio aren't here!" she asked. I sweat dropped "Well….Gon and Killua aren't capable enough to join us and Leorio….Ah! He just didn't want to…" I said. She looked at me for a long moment then she said "Okay…EM! When are you guys going to eat! I'm hungry…" all the spiders were dump founded. The first one who woke up was Feitan, he bursted with laughter while Kurapica looked at him and shook her head "You laugh too much, Feitan…". I looked at her with admiration /Oh boy! This is going to be fun/.

To be continued

* * *

**Author's notes: **What do you think! Good! Bad! Please review and let me know! Ah! Guys…please don't kill me! I know what you all will say (Kurapica is a boy!) well, I already know that but I like writing about him as a girl….so, don't sue me!

**P.S.** To my reviewers… I love you all…Keep on reading! Thanks a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** You won.

**Chapter:** 2

**Author: **Me, I, Myself, Moi….. Angelis023.

**Pairing:** KuroroXKurapica.

**Disclaimer: **okay….I admit it! I don't own HunterXHunter (sob)

* * *

Kurapica was a perfect spider; she's been with us for few months. She went to missions with me. It was normal after that that we grew closer to each other. We now share the same bed.

One night, I couldn't sleep so I sat up in my bed and looked at the sleeping beauty beside me…

_Who'd ever thought you and me?_

_Who'd ever know this could actually be_

I touched her golden bangs…

_Imagine us together at last_

_No one would think of it_

_If they looked at our past_

My fingertips traced over her face so lightly….

_I've touched your hand before_

_But only to stop your swinging fist_

_It seems so clear now_

_Look how much we have missed_

My fingers touched her sweet lips….

_So pronounce your love to me_

_And hate me no more_

She began to open her eyes slowly…

_As a blind man could even see_

_Our love ending war…_

She gave me a sleepy smile "Can't sleep!" she said while yawning, I looked at her with a frown on my face, She smiled sweetly and sat up "Here…" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. We kissed for few moments, and then she made me lie on my stomach and began massaging my back. She leaned closer that I felt her sweet breaths against my cheek as she began to sing a lullaby in a soft voice then she kissed my cheek and whispered "I love you…" I felt pain in my chest but I ignored it and let the sleep overwhelm me.

Days later, Kurapica surprised me by asking to meet her friends. I had to agree with one condition, I go with her to prevent anything from going wrong. She called the one named Gon and asked to meet them at the park.

When we arrived, we found them already waiting for us. And as we strolled towards them, a wicked thought crossed my mind. I slid my arm around Kurapica's waist and pulled her closer to me. I smiled as I saw Gon's mouth hung open while the Zaoldeyck kid looked at me with disgust but the most funny was that guy, Leorio. He obviously cared about her. His eyes were about to jump out of his head. But he snapped out of his daze when Kurapica waved at them and ran "Hey guys…" she hugged Gon and Killua and placed a kiss on their cheeks. Then she looked at me as if asking the permission to do the same to Leorio. I smiled at her and nodded, usually I didn't like to share but I wanted him to know that I won and I get all the kisses to me. She hugged him and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He shivered visibly. But Kurapica didn't notice because she was already talking "How are you guys! I've missed you so much…but you know….the work is keeping me busy…" We started to walk, my arm around her waist all the time. Killua was still eyeing me suspiciously but I didn't mind….Finally, he spoke…

"Kurapica! What are you doing with HIM!" he asked, She looked at him with surprise "What do you mean Killua! We are together…"

"Together!" Leorio echoed and before any of them could speak again I said

"That night in York shin city….unfortunately, Kurapica lost her memory…. So I had to remind her that she was one of the Ryodan…but strangely, she remembered you guys!" I said smiling wickedly at them. They were shocked but I noticed Leorio clutching and unclutching his hands "You son of a….", "Leorio!" Kurapica snapped at him "Behave yourself or I'll leave!" Leorio stopped but he shot a death glare towards me as I flashed a charming smile. All this time Gon was silent but now he spoke

"Kurapica! Don't you remember your clan! Your family! Your friends!" He said his eyes teary. Now, I was afraid that Kurapica would remember but she smiled and wiped away his tears "Gonny! My clan was killed by a volcano and I'm an orphan since then, when I was 12 Kuroro took care of me and about my friends….you are my friends beside the Genei Ryodan…"

Her friends looked at each other and shook their heads. While Killua tried to fake a smile "It's okay…Kurapica…as long as you're happy we're happy too…" Kurapica gave him a big smile (another thing I get all to myself) "Thank you Killua…" then she looked at the other two "Are you guys hungry! I was so excited today that I forgot to eat…" she said grinning sheepishly. Gon began to return cheerful "Yeah…we too…how about buying some take out and a couple of drinks!" He said. We all nodded and went towards the nearest restaurant.

The three went to bring the food while I decided to wait with Kurapica outside the restaurant. Suddenly, another wicked thought crossed my mind and I decided to do it as soon as they show up.

"Did you see that son of a bitch! He killes her clan and now he makes her feel grateful for that….that asshole, stupid, son of a bi….." Leorio was yelling, "STOP IT LEORIO!" Killua shouted then he spoke in a lower tone "First….you're yelling in the middle of a restaurant; second….she's happy with him…don't you want to see her happy!", Gon looked at Leorio and nodded. Leorio kept silent for a while, then he spoke in a low tune "I do want to see her happy…but….not with that bastard!"

"If that's what makes her happy then we should leave it be…." Gon and Leorio nodded as they all went out of the small restaurant.

As soon as Kuroro felt their auras moving towards him and Kurapica he whispered to Kurapica "I'm tired…I need an energy-Kiss…" he said with an innocent smile dancing on his lips. Kurapica looked at him with a raised eye brow but when she saw his puppy-dog eyes, she sighed and said "Okay…but make it quick! I don't think the guys will like it…" he nodded and hugged her. The kiss was passionate and Kurapica was lost in it but she stopped when she heard Leorio's shout "KURAPICA!" She tried to break from the kiss but Kuroro caught her face between his hands and continued on kissing her until he felt that his lungs would explode, and then he let her go. She was panting heavily and when she put her breathing under control she gave him an angry glare "What was that about!" she said. He knew she was acting because she liked it so, he gave her a childish grin "I can live until the night but I will need another energy-Kiss…" then he looked at the three shocked hunters "Ooops…look who's here!" he said pointing at her friends. She pushed him-not too hard- and turned towards her friends

"Ah! Sorry guys….he can't control himself…" she said shyly. Kuroro leaned forward and kissed her neck "You look beautiful when you are shy…" she pocked him with her elbow while Killua said with disgust "Oi! Get a room!" Kuroro smiled when he saw Leorio's color turn into green while Gon's jaw reached the ground. The tension was still in the air until they began to eat (they lost appetite actually, except for Gon who didn't understand what was going on). Gon started a food fight with Killua and soon they all were back to normal.

Kuroro thought that he won when he captured the Chain user and erased her memories. But now, although she's sleeping in his arms he can't say that he won. There's nothing excited when you beat a girl lost her memory….he cheated. But how could he win her heart if she knew that he killed her clan! Now, here is a challenge but could he take the risk!

After a couple of weeks, Kuroro decided what to do. One day, they Ryodan were having a Day off. They all were sitting without anything to do. Kurapica sat beside Kuroro reading a book, she would look up from time to time to share a smile with Kuroro or take a look around the place. After a while of silence Kuroro spoke "Kurapica!" the blonde looked at him

"The last mission, you went with Shalnark… so, I need to take your memory to know what happened exactly…" he said calmly.

"But I told you everything…" she said.

"That's okay….I just need to make sure of something…" he said

"Sure…" she said smiling sweetly at him. He felt the pain in his chest again and he was about to stop Pakonda but there was no turning back now. So, he signaled to Pakonda who knew what to do because he informed her earlier. Pakonda approached the blonde with a look of pity in her eyes. She grew to know the blonde during the few months they spent together but the Danchou had ordered and she had to obey. Like the first time, Kuroro whispered "Don't move!"

Unlike the first time, Kurapica didn't collapse this time. So, Kuroro got to see the pain and the shock in her beautiful blue eyes as her memories rushed into her mind. When everything was over she looked at him with crimson eyes. The whole room was tense as the spiders expected that she will attack any moment now. But she kept glaring at Kuroro then she walked towards the far corner of the room and sat there. Kuroro was smart enough to leave her alone for the moment but he had thought about it. She loves him and he loves her, she won't attack any of them but also she won't forgive him anytime soon. Tonight he has to sleep alone….

After an hour or so, Kurapica stood up suddenly and walked out of the room without a single word as she went upstairs.

She entered their room and went towards the bed. Under her pillow she kept a small but sharp dragger. She stared at it for several moments then she went into the bathroom and locked the door. She stared at the mirror and noticed that her eyes were still red. She sighed and closed them for a moment and when she opened them they were blue. She took a deep breath and pointed the dragger to her chest "Sorry….Father, Mother…" she whispered softly to the air.

Kuroro stood up immediately when he felt that Kurapica's Nen was fading. He rushed out of the room and in a second he was standing in front of the bathroom door. He knocked on the door once, twice but there was no answer. He kicked the door open and was shocked to see his lover lying on the floor, her clothes soaked with blood.

"Kurapica!" he rushed towards her.

"You should've killed….me….with…my….tribe…." she began to gasp for air. He took the dragger out of her chest and hugged her

"I didn't want this to happen! I just wanted you to love me from the core of your heart…." He said, his voice breaking and tears rolled on his cheeks.

Well…..you….won…..Lucifer…" she gasped one more time before blood trickled from her mouth and her blue eyes closed once and for all.

-The End-

* * *

**Note:**Hehehe….sorry Kuropika fans but I just don't think that could happen. They couldn't be a normal couple, believe me I like them to be a couple but it just couldn't happen. Well….maybe it could happen in another fic, until that time…..you have to accept this end. Thanks my reviewers and I'm sorry again…….And a HUUUUUUGE Sorry to ANGGE, I know you like them both but it just happened don't be mad….. Love you guys. 


End file.
